1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Raman microscope and a Raman spectrometric measuring method, and in particular, more specifically, it relates to a Raman microscope and a Raman spectrometric measuring method, in which Raman scattered light from a sample is spectrally separated.
2. Background Art
Raman spectroscopy, particularly Raman spectroscopy making use of Raman scattering as a linear optical process, has hitherto been used. In the Raman spectroscopy, monochromic light such as laser light is irradiated to a sample, and scattered light is spectrally separated by a spectrograph or the like. The spectrally separated light is then observed with an imaging device such as a CCD to obtain a Raman spectrum. Raman image has also widely been obtained by Focusing laser light and scanning the relative position between the sample and the laser spot.